Safe
by CloudGuardian55
Summary: Will Kuroko Tetsuya ever feel safe again? Rape/Smut,Yaoi. KagamiXKuroko slight OOC Bad language.
1. Chapter 1

Safe

A/n: This will be a multi-chapter fic, it's something I thought of while I was in my history class. I don't know why though. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own, so please don't sue!

"Safe is a meaningless word, you can never be safe…" Kuroko thought sadly as he was hit by a powerful punch to his jaw. He started counting how many punches it would take before he would stop living his meaningless life. The next punch was not to his jaw, but to his stomach. Kuroko slid down the wall, as his feet could not hold himself up any longer.

"Why me?... What the hell did I ever do?..."

The man hovering above the blue haired boy pulled out a knife and grabbed Kuroko's right wrist and started to cut letters into his skin. "Worthless" the cuts read. Kuroko didn't mind the pain, it wasn't as bad as the emotional abuse that he had suffered the last four months. He didn't care if his arm was now covered and dripping with blood from the wound where the knife impaled his once flawless skin.

"I broke my promises, to Kagami…To the team… To everyone… I really am worthless, aren't I?" Kuroko said to himself under his breath. The man suddenly kicked Kuroko in the ribs and yelled at him to get up. The bluenette didn't feel like fighting anymore as he did his best to stand up, his feet hurting as they supported his weight. The man abruptly moved his hands toward Kuroko's crotch and squeezed rather forcefully, he then lifted up Kuroko's shirt exposing his nipples. In seconds, Kuroko's basketball shorts were on the ground. The shadow didn't care anymore, he didn't care if he was being raped, and he didn't care what happened to him anymore. All he wanted was to be left alone and not to be hurt anymore, physically and emotionally. Once again, Kuroko found himself crying. He didn't know why, he gave up trying to figure himself out these past four months. Suddenly the man in front of him was thrown to the side after being punched in the face, but by who?

"Kuroko..." a voice called out, a different voice from the man who had raped him. This voice was reassuring and had worry laced within it. Kuroko looked up to see who had saved him, his face streaming with tears.

"Kagami…?" Kuroko choked out between sobs. In a flash, strong arms were wrapped around the shadow, holding him tight. The red hair, red eyes and strong build, indeed added up to Kagami Taiga. "I wanna go home now…" Kuroko whispered as Kagami pulled away and looked at Kuroko's face that clearly contained sadness and depression.

"I'll take you home Tetsuya, you can trust me. I'm here for you..." Kagami replied. Kuroko started walking, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain in his feet and legs, and in seconds fell to the floor in a heap."Tetsuya!" Kagami yelled as he saw his blue haired friend fall.

Four hours later Kuroko slowly opened his eyes, instantly closing them because of the light that was surrounding him. Kuroko rubbed his head, eyes open now fully as he was getting use to the light.

"Why are you here?" Kuroko asked the tall figure standing over him.

"Don't tell me you don't remember?" Kagami replied, his voice giving away some of his shock. Kuroko shook his head. "You passed out as you started walking, so I took you back to your house."

"Oh… Thank you Kagami… I appreciate it" Kuroko whispered, barely loud enough for the red haired teen to hear. Suddenly a tear ran down his cheek, soon being followed by more. Kagami took the younger boy into his arms and held him as he cried. As the strong arms wrapped around Kuroko, he felt comforted, it felt warm, and it felt right. "It's been so long..." He thought, "Since I actually felt… **Safe**…"

A/n: I haven't started the second chapter of my last story, but I hope this one made up for it! :) Please R&R! It inspires me to write more, and it also makes me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Safe**

A/n: I had a little trouble writing this but thanks to AnetteRuby I came up with this :) Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way thanks for all the views on this little story I came up with. Plus the reviews! :D WildWolf25 I hope this is the fluff you wanted! Sorry if it isn't! Now on with the chapter!

Safe ch.2

"Why...Why does this feel so right…? Like I'm meant to be here…" Kuroko Tetsuya asked himself. "It feels so warm being in his arms…" Kuroko looked up at the person who was making him feel this way, Kagami Taiga. Kagami hated seeing the shadow cry, it broke his heart that he couldn't help with what Kuroko was going through.

"C-can you leave now Kagami-kun...?" Kuroko asked in a hoarse voice, "Please… I-I need some time to think…"

"Of course, just call me if you need anything. You can trust me" Kagami announced with a slight smile as he walked out of Kuroko's bed room. Once Kagami left Kuroko's room he heard something smash against the ground, he raced back in there throwing the door open. His eyes widened at the scene in front of him, Kagami could barely manage to speak but found the sentence he needed to get out.

"Kuroko… Why?" Kagami questioned. Kuroko was standing above the mess of shattered glass, holding a shard in his right hand and holding his left arm out. He was sobbing, he hated showing how weak he was.

"I don't want to live anymore… You saw what happened to me today!" Kuroko yelled, his eyes filled with rage, "I'm pathetic… I feel so weak… Why? Why did it happen to me?" Kagami looked at Kuroko sadly, he started to walk over to the bluenette.

"I'm sorry Kuroko… This should have never happened to you, you did nothing to deserve this pain…" Kagami whispered into Kuroko's ear as he held him close. Kuroko clung to Kagami, his tears imprinting themselves on the red haired teens white shirt.

"K-kagami-kun… How can you stand me? I-I was raped by that man… I'm disgusting, soiled." He choked out, trying to hold back his tears. Kagami held the shadow tighter, trying to comfort Kuroko. "Please… Don't leave me… I don't want to be alone any more…" Kuroko begged.

"I won't ever leave you Kuroko… I will protect you…" Those were the last words Kuroko heard as he slipped into the darkness that was consuming him, which is known as sleep. Sleep, Kuroko hadn't been able to sleep very well the past week as he was busy trying to not show the emotions that were dying to be let out. He tried to act like his normal self, calm and collected, but he couldn't. Kuroko often left basketball practice in a hurry, his team mates from Seirin had thought it was no big deal, that Kuroko had forgotten to do something or left something important behind. As Kuroko slept, his dreams turned into nightmares of the man who had raped him.

"I love you Kuroko…" Kagami whispered soon after Kuroko fell asleep in his arms. In Kuroko's mind, the nightmares continued, his body was shaking and whimpers escaped from his lips. "Why did this happen to you Kuroko...?" Kagami asked the sleeping boy, knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer. The bluenette kept shaking in his arms, tears streaking his pale face. Kagami lowered his head slightly, and kissed Kuroko's forehead. Soon after, Kagami fell asleep too, now joining Kuroko in the darkness.

The next day, Kuroko was the first to wake up, remembering what happened the previous day. He glanced at Kagami who was still asleep next to him, he looked peaceful (Not to mention he was snoring rather loudly). Kuroko stood up slowly, careful not to wake the sleeping red head, and moved toward the door. Once he reached the door he placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. The door now open, Kuroko stepped into the hallway heading towards the kitchen. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Kuroko instantly changed direction and headed toward the front door. Curious, Kuroko opened the door only to find an envelope on the doormat.

"What's going on?" He thought, in his mind he was now terrified. Closing the door quickly, he opened the envelope only to find a piece of paper with a couple of words written on it. Kuroko read the note in his head slowly, taking in each word.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you from now on, you're my toy so don't forget it. I'll be seeing you around Kuroko Tetsuya, I did my research on you. Don't be surprised next time we meet." Kuroko was stunned, shock was now imprinted on his face. Kagami was woken up by the knock on the door, and made his way to the front door where Kuroko was standing.

"Kuroko who was it?" Kagami asked curiously. Kuroko turned around slowly, to face the other teen. When Kuroko lifted up his head showing his face to Kagami, the red head took the shadow into his arms. Kuroko's tears were staining the others shirt once again, in his right hand he held the note that he had received only moments ago. Kuroko broke apart from Kagami's grasp and threw the note at him, only to then retreat back to his room and lock the door. Once Kagami heard the door slam shut, he sighed and turned his attention to the letter that was on the ground now. He didn't have to pick up the note to make out the letters that were on it. As he read it, he felt like his heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Kuroko…" He whispered. "I want to help you, but you have to let me…"

A/n: Hope you liked it! Please R&R on your way out. It makes me happy and encourages me to write more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while since I've been busy with school. But I hope this makes up for it! :) By the way, thanks for the reviews! You guys are the best!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke, so please don't sue! The only thing I do own is the plot and the slightly new character in this chapter that I made up!

A/n: Sorry if there is bad grammar and spelling mistakes, I didn't really have time to edit, cause I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy!

Safe ch.3

As Kuroko slammed the door shut and locked it, he threw himself onto his bed and buried his face in the soft white pillow. "He said I was his toy… I don't belong to anybody!" Kuroko thought, going over what the note said. Meanwhile downstairs, Kagami was reading the note over and over again, making sure that he wasn't having a horrible nightmare. He was sitting on the couch in the living room cursing the man that did this to his Kuroko.

"Damn it!" He yelled. Kagami was furious with himself and the man who was causing Kuroko so much pain. He crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket, he then headed down the hall towards Kuroko's room. Kagami knocked on the wooden door and called out softly,

"Kuroko…?" No answer. "Kuroko, please open the door…" He pleaded. Still no answer, the only sound he could hear from the locked room, were the sounds of the shadow crying. It broke his heart, he promised to himself that he would protect the shadow and keep him safe. He broke his promise, it hurt him so much. But he knew Kuroko was hurting more.

"Go away Kagami-Kun… Please leave…" Kuroko whispered, barely loud enough for Kagami to hear.

"Open the door! Please Kuroko! I'm begging you!" Kuroko gathered all of his strength and got off his bed and walked shakily to the door.

"Kagami…" Kuroko choked out, still crying for many reasons now. Kagami hugged his shadow tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Why…? Why is this happening to me?"

In an apartment 5 blocks away, Mitsuki Hayashi sat in a comfy chair with both feet propped up on a foot stool.

"Life is great, ain't it?" He said out loud. Mitsuki smirked, thinking about how much he was having fun torturing his new found prey. "What is the meaning of life anyway?" He got up slowly from his comfortable spot, and walked over to the kitchen in his apartment. Mitsuki opened the fridge casually, and looked inside. The content was practically all beer, except for some left overs, probably from the night before. The man chuckled to himself,

"Wow, this is lame. Barely any food!" He noted. After he grabbed a beer, he went back to his spot in the chair.

"I wonder what my little toy is doing right now…"

Back at Kuroko's house

Soon after Kuroko opened the door, the bluenette fell asleep yet again, in Kagami's arms. The red head had put Kuroko back into his bed nearly two hours ago, and went down the hall to the living room to sit down on the couch. Kagami felt useless to Kuroko. Why did the bluenette trust him so much? He knew he wasn't anything special. So why?

Inside Kuroko's mind, he was having a nightmare. "That" man, was haunting the shadows dreams. He was everywhere, and Kuroko couldn't escape.

"Don't touch me! Please! No!" Kuroko yelled to the man. The figure ignored the boys pleads. "I will make you feel good Kuroko…" The man said.

"Stop!" The shadow protested. But the man reached out for Kuroko, and in a split second Kuroko was bound and gagged. The man pulled out a vibrator, and placed it where Kuroko's crotch was. The bluenette whimpered at the feeling, his length hardening. His head tossing and turning in pleasure and embarrassment. The man started to unbutton his shirt and pull off his pants and boxers, doing the same to Kuroko. Once the bluenettes boxers were off, the man took Kuroko's length into his hands and started pumping it.

"Mmmpf!" Kuroko tried to protest, but found it useless with the gag in place.

"Stop protesting, you can't do anything about it. I'm in control…" And with those last words Kuroko awoke from this terrifying nightmare. Shaking Uncontrollably, Kuroko choked out a soft,

"Kagami…" The bluenette tried to stand up and get out of bed. He succeeded, but only managed to get to the door way. He stood trying to catch his breath, feeling light headed, the bluenette pushed on, making it to the living room where he knew Kagami would be.

"Kagami…?" Kuroko called, tears running down his pale cheeks. Those were the last words that escaped the shadows mouth before slipping into darkness. Kagami ran to catch the smaller boy before hitting the ground. Once the red haired teen had Kuroko safely in his muscular arms, Kagami whispered,

"Why is this so complicated? I want to help you, but yet I just don't know how…"

A/n: This chapter wasn't really my favorite one, but at least I got out what I wanted to. So I hoped you liked it! I know it was kinda short, but I did my best! I'll make the chap a little longer next time. So please R&R on the way out! It gives me inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

Safe Ch. 4

A/n: 'Sup guys! 2 updates in one week! Can you believe that? I tried to make it a tiny bit longer but I didn't really get into this chapter as much as the other ones. So sorry if it's a bit short. But I hope you enjoy it any way! This chap is developing more of the story and certain characters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke, I just developed the plot! And the characters you've never heard of!

"Kagami…? Please help me… I need you…" During Kuroko's first peaceful sleep since the assault, the shadow couldn't stop dreaming about Kagami. Kagami was the one to help the shadow, he was the one who found Kuroko, he was the one who cared for Kuroko, and he was the one who would save Kuroko. Little did the shadow know, but Kagami liked Kuroko. He wanted the bluenette to be his, and only his. But he knew it couldn't happen, not while Kuroko was in this state. He wouldn't do anything to hurt the shadow because he cared too much. After the red haired teen saved Kuroko from hitting the ground, seeing that he lost consciousness, he took him once again back to his room. But this time was different, the shadow clung to Kagami desperately. Like he wanted something from him.

"Kagami…" The shadow said in his sleep. The said teen's eyes widened, shocked what had just come from the bluenette's soft untouched lips. Once Kagami brought Kuroko to his room, he set him down on the bed. But Kuroko wouldn't let go when Kagami tried to leave him. Even if Kuroko didn't look that strong, he managed to keep a strong grip on the older boy's shirt. Without many choices, Kagami stayed with Kuroko. Getting into bed with him, Kagami pulled the younger boy into his arms. Kuroko smiled slightly at the touch of Kagami around him. Soon Kagami too fell asleep, each having a smile on their faces.

Unaware to the two of them, Mitsuki sat in his car across the street from Kuroko's house, stalking his prey silently.

"I wonder when I will get to see my Tetsuya next, I hope he will be happy to see me!" Mitsuki smiled mischievously.

"Tetsuya, you're so fun to play with. I'm never going to get bored of playing with you!" Mitsuki Hayashi was a sadistic man if you couldn't already tell. He was a criminal who worked in the black market trade, he was also a part of one of the top mafia groups in japan. The "West side sharks" were known for their trading style in the black market. They would make offers, meet with the buyers, take the trading items and the money, and never get caught. No one knew exactly how they did it, that's why they ranked two in the top mafia groups in Japan. Mitsuki was a ruthless killer, he would murder anybody who stood in his way of what he wanted. If someone didn't let him get something he wanted, or something he wanted to do, with one glare, the man was as good as dead. And these killers' eyes, were permanently stuck on one very cute, Kuroko Tetsuya.

*Mitsuki's flash back*

He had found Kuroko one day by doing his usual morning routine. Go out, get his favorite food: Miso soup, and then take a morning walk around the park that was near his apartment. But on that particular morning, he spotted a very cute, blue haired boy. Mitsuki started to follow him but soon he had lost the bluenette. Like he had disappeared, he left no trace behind him.

"Shit" he cursed to himself. Later that same day he had asked one of the men working for him too look the bluenette up. He gave a picture of Kuroko to the man that he had taken before he disappeared. In less than an hour the henchman had found the bluenette, he showed Kuroko's profile to Mitsuki. The insane murderer smirked to himself,

"Well then Kuroko Tetsuya… You'll be seeing a lot more of me…"

*End of flash back*

"Hmmmmm… wonder when my little toy will come back out of its house to play…"

Back at Kuroko's house

Kuroko's breath was kept at an even pace as he slept, Kagami was even snoring. This was the first peaceful sleep the teens had gotten in several days. Ever since the incident it wasn't the same as before, nothing was the same as it had been. The two teens were enjoying their sleep, since they were both heavy sleepers they had both been asleep for several hours now. Their positions were that Kuroko was curled up in a ball snuggling up to Kagami's chest, clutching the fabric of the red heads shirt. And Kagami had his arms around Kuroko holding him close. Why couldn't life be so simple as going to sleep?

A/n: So how did you like it? Leave a review so I can know how to improve my writing in later chapters! Sayonara mina!


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Hey guys! I got a new chapter for you! It's not that dark as the other ones are. I made this one longer too! Sorry but I have to say it... That's what She said... I'm very sorry... *Goes into hiding* On with the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! Please don't sue! I only own the plot and Mitsuki Hayashi.

* * *

**Kuroko's pov**

When I woke up the next morning, I found that Kagami wasn't there. Instead there was a note.

**To Kuroko,**

**I'm sorry that I can't be there when you wake up as I had to get to school today(*The captain will kill me if I'm not there for practice). You should stay home and rest though, I'll cover for you. If you want me to I will come over later. Call me if you need anything, I'll leave my phone number on the bottom. Get some rest so you can get back to school soon.**

**From, Kagami T.**

I managed to smile after reading the note that Kagami-Kun left.

"Kagami-Kun is so nice…" I thought, "He's a great friend. Now, what's for breakfast?" I then walked out of my bedroom room, still in pajamas, and into the kitchen. I first checked the fridge and then the wooden cabinets.

"Nothing…" I sighed mentally. Just then I noticed a bowl on the counter with a post-it note attached.

**Its tofu soup, I thought you would like it. Heat it up in the microwave for about a minute –Kagami**

"I'll have to thank him later."

* * *

**At Seirin**

"KAGAMI! YOU'RE LATE! 20 LAPS AROUND THE COURT!" Hyuga Junpei yelled across the basketball court, otherwise known as Seirins basketball captain.

"H-Hai!" Kagami stuttered, "I hate laps…" Hyuga shot Kagami a glare,

"What did you say? It might cost you another 20 laps" The captain said sadistically. Kagami waved his hands in front of him defensively,

"It's nothing!" He replied anxiously and took off running around the court. Hyuga smirked at the red heads antics, he thought,

"Baka Kagami…"

* * *

**After school**

Kagami was walking out of school as he heard his phone ring. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a red phone and answered it,

"Moshi moshi?"

A soft voice came from the other end and spoke, "Kagami-Kun?" The red head smiled when he recognized the voice as to be Kuroko.

"Hello Kuroko" Kagami said.

"Um… I was wondering if you could come over my house today…" The tone Kuroko used was nervous yet anxious to hear Kagami's answer. On the other end Kagami was smiling and trying not to laugh at how Kuroko was talking to him, he just thought that is was so cute of the bluenette to go through the trouble of calling him.

"Sure, I'll be over in about 10 minutes" The red head answered. Kuroko let out a sigh of relief that Kagami barely caught.

"Thank you Kagami-Kun!" Kuroko said, his tone once again changing to one of being grateful, "I'll see you later!" And he then hung up. Their talking on the phone left both of them smiling.

Once Kagami reached the shadows house for the second time that week, he noticed something odd. There was a dark blue *Lamborghini Aventador with black tinted windows so Kagami could not see the driver. He quickly knocked on the door and seconds later Kuroko answered with a "Who is it?"

"It's Kagami" The red head answered. Kuroko unlocked the door and smiled at his guest,

"Hi Kagami-Kun," The bluenette greeted, "Come in." Kagami stepped into the house, as usual it was very quiet as Kuroko lived alone since his parents had died five years prior to now.

"Um… Kuroko? I don't think you should stay here for a while…" Kagami said, his voice was filled with concern and worry. Kuroko tilted his head to the side cutely, clearly confused at the others words.

"Why not? What's wrong Kagami?" Kuroko replied, now worried about what was happening and if the other was ok. The red head told him about the car that looked suspicious outside of his house, that really scared Kuroko and he felt like he was about to cry.

"I-I don't want to be hurt again!" He said sniffling. Kagami took the smaller boy into his arms and surrounded him with warmth.

The phantom loved this feeling and wished it would never end since it made him feel safe. Kagami didn't want to ruin the moment but he came up with a good idea.

"Hey, Kuroko? If you don't want to stay here, you can always come to my house and stay there for a while." He proposed. Kuroko looked up at the taller boy and spoke,

"I wouldn't want to be a burden to you though…" Kagami smiled and replied in a tone that was sweet and soothing,

"You won't be a burden, I promise." Kuroko then smiled at his friends kind words and accepted Kagami's invitation.

"Ok, that's settled. You should probably pack a bag since you'll be staying for a while." Kagami advised.

"Hai!" Kuroko answered and ran down the hall to his room. Kagami lost his smile once the bluenette was gone, he thought, 'Why can't he act like this all the time instead of living in fear by this man who tainted him'.

An hour later Kuroko had finished packing and the two of them left the house and headed for Kagami's place. The trip was not that long but for Kagami it felt like ages. He kept his guard up and always kept an eye on Kuroko. Once he couldn't find Kuroko and went into panic mode, almost going crazy. It seemed that he was just standing behind him. Since then Kuroko stayed close to Kagami throughout the whole trip.

As soon as they had gotten out of the subway Kuroko sighed and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Oh! I forgot, I need to go to the grocery store," Kagami exclaimed, "Sorry Kuroko but we can't go home just yet." Kuroko smiled and replied in a sweet voice,

"Its fine Kagami, I don't mind at all. I like grocery shopping."

"Thanks Kuroko, you're great." Kuroko blushed a semi deep shade of red at the red heads words.

After their shopping trip they finally went home with their groceries. Kagami unlocked the door to the apartment and held the door open so the bluenette could enter.

"Whoa… Is this really your place?" Kuroko asked in astonishment. The room had a leather couch with a flat screen TV in front of it and a couple recliners, the kitchen was huge with all of the appliances updated to their new models. It also seemed that Kagami had a giant balcony which held all sorts of plants and a couple chairs to sit down on, which was also complete with a small coffee table.

"Yup, I own it. It's not that much but I like it." Kagami answered the shadows question.

"This place is awesome…" Kuroko commented, clearly amazed. That made Kagami smile,

"I want to show you something else, come with me."

"Ok." Kuroko agreed. The two of them walked down the hall and entered the last room at the end.

"This will be your room," Kagami said happily, "You like it?" Kuroko's eyes widened.

"Amazing!"

Meanwhile outside the man sat in the car smoking a cigarette, smiling mischievously. Mitsuki had his henchmen track the two of them here and set up camp as soon as they went into the building.

"You can have fun now Tetsuya, but don't let your guard down. I'm coming for you soon, very, very soon…"

* * *

A/n: Ok! So how was it? Should I add more of the G.O.M and Seirin? Tell me so I can make this Fic better! Also it would be appreciated if you R&R on the way out of here :3 Oh I forgot! Feel free to ask questions, and criticism is welcome. Flames... will be ignored.

1-* Kagami meant the captain of Seirin

2-* I looked up a car especially for this chap, so yeah...


	6. Chapter 6

Safe Ch.6

A/n: Hey! I just typed up this chapter as I won't update this fic and other fics for a week because I am going upstate with family for vacation. So this is a little good bye present from me. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke or the characters! Only the bad guy and the plot!

* * *

"Is this really my room?" The bluenette asked, both surprised and amazed at what he was looking at. The room was very big, even bigger than the living room. It had a king sized bed and even a TV, game console, balcony, walk in closet, and even a bathroom. The other boy smiled and nodded, he was happy to see that Kuroko liked it.

"This is so cool Kagami-Kun!" Kuroko exclaimed.

"You sure seem to be having fun," Kagami acknowledged, "I'll be in the kitchen cooking dinner if you need me." Kuroko turned and looked at the red head and spoke,

"Do you need help? I can help if you want me too, I mean you're going through all the trouble of cooking." Kagami just smiled at the shadow and shook his head,

"No, I'm fine. But thanks for offering Kuroko. Just relax here and I'll call you when dinners ready."

"If you say so…" Kuroko sighed, he hoped he could have helped Kagami as he still felt he was a burden to the red head.

* * *

As the week past by fairly quickly, Kuroko had gotten used to living in the apartment with Kagami. He enjoyed being with the other and having company compared to his own house which he felt was lonely and cold. But little did the two boys know that Mitsuki would soon make another appearance in the shadows life.

The mafia boss had been waiting for the right moment and he had finally found it on this day. Since Kagami had left Kuroko at the apartment to go shopping, and Mitsuki had the whole building under surveillance, he had decided to make his move on the bluenette. As soon as Kagami was out of sight, the man stepped out of his car and went into the building. Soon he arrived at the front door of the apartment, he picked at the key hole like in a detective movie, and slowly opened the front door.

Kuroko stood up, wondering why Kagami had come back.

"Did you forget something Kagami-Kun?" Kuroko called out.

"Hello Tetsuya" Said a voice that came from the door way. Kuroko whipped his head around and took a long look at the stranger who he thought was Kagami.

"W-what are y-you doing here...?" Kuroko said, his voice shaking with fear. Mitsuki smiled a smile that could even rival the devil himself.

"What do you think? I've come to play with my toy." Kuroko felt like the world and his heart had stopped when hearing the words that came out of the man's mouth.

"Please… don't…" Kuroko whispered. Mitsuki ignored the shadow and stalked over to him all while licking his lips seducltively.

"We're going to have so much fun…" He then grabbed Kuroko's shirt and ripped it, sending the buttons everywhere. Mitsuki then went for the bluenettes pants but Kuroko quickly covered his self with his hands and tried to push Mitsuki away. The mafia boss grabbed Kuroko's wrists and tied them with the ripped shirt that was previously lying on the floor in pieces.

"Don't! I'm beg-!" Mitsuki didn't let the shadow finish his sentence as he smashed his lips against the bluenettes own. Kuroko was now crying, the tears running down his flush pale cheeks.

"Kagami!" He screamed in his mind. He wanted the other here to stop what was happening to him. Mitsuki pushed Kuroko against the wall, moving his leg in between Kuroko's. He was getting hard at the sight of Kuroko being so helpless and so utterly fuckable. He soon took off his own pants and boxers and did the same to Kuroko. His large erected member rubbing against Kuroko's own. The bluenette hated every second of this torture, but his body had be trade him, his length growing hard as Mitsuki played with his hard pink nipples.

Seconds later Mitsuki had had enough of the playing around. He took two of his fingers and covered them with a generous amount of lube that had been in his pocket. He first ran his fingers around the entrance of Kuroko's puckered hole. Kuroko shivered at the touch and sobbed as one of the fingers entered him, at first slowly thrusting in and out of him but soon started to pick up the pace. Mitskui then added another finger in Kuroko's now red hole, earning a cry from the shadow. Scissoring him as his hole was being stretched, but at the same time with his other hand he was pumping Kuroko's hardened cock.

When Mitsuki thought he was prepared enough, he aimed his length at the entrance of Kuroko's abused hole.

"Please… don't…" The bluenette whimpered. That was it, at the sound of those words that were oh so innocent, Mitsuki thrusted into Kuroko.

"Ahh! No…" Kuroko cried. As the man ravished Kuroko, the speed in his thrusts soon became harder and faster, barely letting Kuroko adjust to Mitsuki's big cock. As Kuroko was soon close to his climax, Mistuki saw this and took a cock ring from his pocket and placed it around Kuroko's manhood. The shadow cried and whimpered at not being able to release.

"Please…" Kuroko sobbed. Mitsuki smiled mischievously, his cock still inside Kuroko's heat.

"Please what?" Mistuki said sadistically.

"Please… let me cum…" Hearing those words come out of his own mouth made Kuroko want to barf. Mitsuki, satisfied with Kuroko, took off the cock ring and thrust into him hitting his prostate every time. Soon Kuroko cried out with pleasure of his needed release. When Kuroko came, his hole instantly tightened around Mitsuki's length and he too came.

After Kuroko's release, the shadow had immediately passed out, purely out of exhaustion and over stimulation.

"Was he a virgin? I mean passing out so quickly. We didn't even get to round two…" Mitsuki sighed, "I'll just have to wait till next time." And with that Mitsuki got dressed and left the room, leaving Kuroko unconscious on the floor. His hole dripping with semen and blood, tears still running down his face. His last thought before passing out,

"Kagami…"

* * *

A/n: Hoped you liked it! It probably seems really rushed as I typed it up in a hurry. But besides that, please review and tell me how I did! I'll miss you guys! Sayonara! :3


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a case of the horrible writers block :( But I really hope this makes up for it! Enjoy! Oh, also I wanted to thank all of you who re-viewed followed/Favorited this story, It really makes my day!

Warning: This chap is so OOC...

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! I only own the plot and the bad guy!

* * *

Safe Ch.7

Kagami's Pov

As I walked into the apartment it felt to me as if time had suddenly stopped for no reason at all… I had seen Kuroko's body lying on the ground, as if he were dead. His clothes were strewn about on the floor and blood was on his face. It hurt me so much to know this happened when I was gone. How could someone do this? Were they really that evil? That cruel? Did they have no heart at all? Questions… We always have questions, but rarely do we have any answers. That's life for you I guess, but it doesn't mean we have to accept it.

I ran over to where Kuroko was, tears brimming at my eyes, but I couldn't let them fall, I had to be strong. For Kuroko. I know he is in pain with all this stuff happening in his world, and I hate that I can't do anything about it. I should be able to help in some way! I want Kuroko to be happy again, to smile, to laugh. To be **Safe**. As I bent down to pick up Kuroko I noticed a white piece of paper on the floor next to him. **Oh god, not another note**… It felt as I my mind had completely shut down.

**To my beloved pet,**

**It was fun playing with you, I hope you had fun too! I can't wait till we meet next time.**

** Sincerely,**

**Your master**

I crumpled up the piece of paper in my hand. This man will pay for what he did to Kuroko…

* * *

Kuroko's Pov

My head hurts so much… what is happening? I don't want to remember what happened, but there is nothing I can do. Why did this happen to me? My life, no, correction, It's not even a life I live any more, this is just a living body with no mind. How did it become this way for me, why did it become like this? Wait… Whose voice is this?

"Kuroko… Yo Kuroko!"

Kagami-kun? Why does he help me so much? Why is he so kind? What does he really think about me? I reluctantly opened my eyes, for a couple seconds my vision was really blurry. But I noticed the outline of Kagami's figure looking down at me. He looked like he was really worried about me, I felt tears on my face, but I knew they weren't mine. They were Kagami's.

"Don't cry Kagami-Kun… It makes me sad too…"

"Kuroko…? I'm so glad you're ok…" Kagami whispered. I slightly smiled which made him smile back… He wiped his tears away with the back of his hand and asked,

"Do you need anything? Water? Food?" I shook my head,

"No thanks, I'm fine." Kagami nodded and his smile turned into a slight frown.

"Kuroko… I've been thinking… I think you should come back to school." I frowned slightly at this and Kagami saw it.

"I'm only saying this because you'll be closer to me so it will be easier to watch over you. And if you ever get into trouble I'll be close by." I turned my head away from Kagami and stared out the window.

"I can't face the rest of the team… I just can't Kagami-Kun…" I knew I wouldn't last a day back at Seirin. I turned my head back to Kagami and saw that he had a hurt look on his face. I then made up my mind.

"But I will try for you Kagami-Kun" I could feel my face turn red at the words that came out of my mouth. Kagami smiled and no longer could I see the hurt expression he wore.

* * *

Kagami's Pov

The next day I woke up around 6 am and started making us both lunch: Curry and rice. An hour later Kuroko had just woken up and was walking into the kitchen sleepily.

"Morning Kuroko." I smiled, turning away from the stove. Kuroko looked up and smiled back, but I could instantly tell that it was a fake smile. What is he hiding from me?

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him. He looked as if he was staring into space, his mind completely shut off.

"Um… Just toast…" He replied softly. I turned around again and told him that he needed to eat more than just toast.

"I'm fine!" He yelled, and then stood up only to run back to his room. I was shocked, well sort of. I was kinda expecting him to do something like that. I then went to go knock on Kuroko's bedroom door, no answer. I knocked again, no answer.

"Kuroko… You can't stay in there, we have to leave soon."

"Kagami-Kun…" He whispered.

"Can you please open the door?" I asked gently. It took a moment but soon the door was being opened, rather slowly for my taste but I didn't complain. As I faced Kuroko I saw that his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his face.

"When were you going to tell me?" Kuroko asked, slight annoyance in his tone.

"What are you talking about Kuroko? Tell you what?"

"Don't play dumb! I'm not that stupid! The note! When were you going to tell me?!" Furry now controlling Kuroko's tone.

"So you found it…I thought it would only hurt you more so I hid it… I'm so sorry Kuroko, I'll never try anything like that again, I promise. Just, please don't hate me, I couldn't stand you being mad at me…" I felt so guilty it hurt as I was talking. Suddenly, my shadow threw his arms around me and whispered into my chest,

"Please don't do anything like that again…" I could hear the sadness in his voice and replied,

"I promise I won't… "

* * *

At Seirin

"Are you still ok about doing this?" Kagami asked the bluenette who was currently standing next to him. Kuroko nodded slowly, he trusted Kagami and Kagami trusted him. As they both started walking towards the school building, a loud, annoying voice suddenly cut through the peaceful surroundings of the school campus.

"Kuroko!" Shinji Koganei yelled, "Mitobe! Kuroko's here!" Soon the two friends were standing right in front of the shadow and the light.

"Where were you Kuroko?! The whole team was worried about you!" Koganei asked. Mitobe Rinnosuke nodded in agreement to Koganei's comment. Kuroko looked down sadly.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to worry you, it's my fault… Gomen…" Koganei noticed Kuroko's sadness in his tone and smiled.

"That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that you're back at Seirin!" Kagami smiled and put his hand on Kuroko's shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you…" Kuroko replied with a slight smile.

"Now come on! They already started practice in the gym!"

* * *

Seirin Gym

"Hyuga! Kuroko's back!" Koganei yelled across the gym to their captain. Koganei then picked up a basketball and said,

"Hey, Kuroko! How about a little one-on-one?" He then threw the ball at the shadow. Terror soon filled Kuroko's eyes as the ball came hurtling toward him.

"Kuroko! Watch out!"

* * *

A/n: Nya! How did you like it? Did it seem too rushed? Please leave a review, It encourages me to write more and longer chaps! Also I am currently working on writing the next chap of my fic **Mafia Life** :3 Sayonara!


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Hey guys! I finally finished this chapter! Yay! :3 I was really lazy this week so please don't hate me! T_T Well I hope you enjoy this chap anyway! Also, thank you to all the people who have reviewed and stayed with this story up until now. I really appreciate it :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke! I only own the bad guy and the plot!

* * *

**Safe Ch. 8**

Kuroko's Pov

I can't move… Why can't I move? I'm scared, Please don't hurt me!

"Don't hurt me!" I yelled, why am I not in control? Who is in control? I didn't mean to yell… Suddenly I felt the basket ball hit my face. Seconds later I could feel myself falling, then hitting the cold gym floor. I could hear yells and shouts around me but I couldn't respond. I could feel some blood run down the side of my face, it was warm. When I looked up I saw a person's face looking down at me and kneeling next to me, trying to keep me awake. But it didn't work as I was soon consumed by the darkness around me.

* * *

Kagami's Pov

I punched my first against the wall outside of the school nurses office. I didn't care if my knuckles were bleeding, I didn't feel the pain that came with the punch. Nothing hurt more than seeing the fear that was in Kuroko's eyes.

*Flash back in the gym*

"Kuroko watch out!" Kagami yelled.

"Don't hurt me!" The phantom yelled. But it was too late. The basketball made contact with Kuroko face, the boy flinched a bit before the ball hit him. Kagami ran over to the bluenette's side as he fell to the floor. Blood was running down the side of Kuroko's head and there was a big bruise on the shadows forehead. Kuroko's breathing was shallow, his eyes were closed.

"Get him to the nurse! Now!" Hyuga yelled. Koganei was crying, he didn't mean to hurt the shadow, it was an accident! Mitobe hugged the smaller boy, trying to comfort him in some way.

"Thanks Mitobe…" Koganei sniffed and smiled slightly. Kagami picked up Kuroko and as quickly as he could he took Kuroko to the nurse, trying not to make too much of a distraction as there were other kids in the hallway. Once the red head got there he kicked the door open, slightly sweating, and said,

"Please help him!" The nurse, who was previously at her desk stood up hurriedly and prepared a bed for Kuroko. Kagami laid down the shadow on the bed, the nurse told Kagami to wait outside. Kagami tried to argue with her but it was futile. He felt like crying, screaming, punching.

"I'm so childish… Throwing a fit is not helping anyone..." Kagami said out loud. "I'm such an idiot! Why couldn't I have done something!?" He felt tears in his eyes, "No I have to be strong… For Kuroko. It's the least I can actually do…"

Minutes later the nurse opened the door and looked at Kagami.

"You can come in now, he is sleeping so please be quiet." The women then lead the red head into the office and to a bed where the shadow lay. He looked as if he was dead but his chest slightly rising for every breath of air said differently. Kuroko looked peaceful when he slept and that was one of the things Kagami loved about Kuroko. There was something special he found about Kuroko, not just his misdirection, but his heart. Kuroko always tried to look on the bright side of things and try to help others before himself, that's just how the shadow worked. He cared for others and not so much about himself. He would do everything he could in order to make the people around him happy. Kuroko always tried his hardest to be the support that people could lean on sometimes. But now, now the shadow needed support himself and Kagami would be just that. Kagami loved Kuroko but knew he couldn't tell the bluenette with all the things happening in his life already. It just wouldn't be right to drop that on Kuroko at the moment, he already has a lot of things on his mind and it would only cause more trouble for him. **Why is this so hard?**

* * *

*Kuroko's Pov*

I'm cold… Where am I? My head hurts… Why can't I open my eyes? I see light in front of me, but how do I reach it? I'm so close… But yet so far away… These thoughts, they're so rapid I can't even think straight anymore. I can walk now, the light is coming closer. Almost there… I can feel the freedom that this light bears. It's in my grasp.

Suddenly a bright light greets my eyes, blinding them for a couple seconds but soon getting used to it. I see a figure sitting next to me. I'm in a bed. I take a couple moments to fully take in my surrounds and where I am. Apparently I'm in the nurse's office, how did I end up here? I can't remember… Who is this person? Do I know him? Why is he here? God I have so many questions! Why does life have to be so hard? Why am I complaining, I hate complaining. It just puts a burden on others…

"Kuroko…?" Why is he talking to me?

"Kuroko are you alright?" He is scaring me… I try to get up but my head hurts too much.

"Who are you?" I ask quietly. His eyes opened in shock and his mouth opened too. What did I say?

"Kuroko, you're joking right? It's not funny so stop." He replied, a little angry now. My body tenses up and I try to back away from the guy. I need to get out of here… I don't care if my head hurts I'm getting out of here. I stood up, the pounding in my skull felt like a hammer repeatedly hitting and crushing the bones.

"Kuroko!" He yelled. I felt a hand grab my wrist and immediately spun around to look at the man.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. Why did I do that? What am I so afraid of? What is happening to me?! As the questions ran through my mind I sank to my knees, both hands on my head.

"Don't hurt me… Please…" I begged to the man. I feel so weak… Suddenly I felt strong but warm arms wrap around me. I felt so nice… I remember now.

"Kagami…? I whispered into his chest, feeling tears run down my cheeks. My memories were coming back and I was reliving the times I had been raped by that man, and the times I had cried in Kagami-Kun's arms. And this was one of those times.

"It's ok Kuroko… You're safe now…"

A/n: So how did you like it? Please leave a review on your way out of here! It will make me really happy :) Sayonara!


End file.
